


Foolish Taboo

by knutaxi



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Baraka - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Liu Kang - Freeform, MK10 in MK11, Raiden - Freeform, characters in flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knutaxi/pseuds/knutaxi
Summary: To Kung Lao, love was strange, and yet here he was, holding a woman he never though he would see himself with, reminiscing the times that made them grow closer somehow, the stepping stones to their forbidden relationship.





	Foolish Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> PROBABLY THE FIRST FANFIC FOR BLEEDING MONK/BLOODY MONK EVER! And it's not that great C': My love for this crack ship came out of no where. Blame stage 4 for Kung Lao's Towers of Time: Heartbreaker. Skarlet had a crush on him, and it suddenly sparked something in me. Now I adore the thought of this ship, and I hope everyone will enjoy reading this. This takes place during MK11, a what if scenario where some time after Skarlet ran off after being defeated by Kitana, Kung Lao goes to find her, causing them to become closer before falling in love. Despite the sides they're on, even though Shao Kahn is dead, and even though she's killed monks and tried to kill his companions and newest allies, they can't stop seeing each other and keep their relationship secret. He does resent her for the deaths she caused, but he does love her.

Love was something else. It could make anyone feel just about anything: happiness, sadness, maybe even anger.  
To Kung Lao, it was strange-- strange in a sort of humorous sense. His heart was made to pump the blood of a fighting monk until its final beat, with his eyes to take in both serene sights and gore alike until he was suppose to close them for the last time. Lungs were suppose inflate and deflate with oxygen until his final breath, and his palms were suppose to sweat from punching, not...this.

Most of all, and more importantly, things weren't suppose to be this way-- not in the slightest. He knew that, and she did too. It was still unclear who developed feelings for who first, but the details on that in particular didn't matter and wouldn't. In fact, it shouldn't, just as being together shouldn't in turn.  
What would he tell his friends? His family? His Wu Shi masters? Nothing. They didn't have to know a thing; It was already very obvious that no one was going to accept them. Liu Kang and Kitana was one thing, but this was different. How in the world could he have helped himself? Perhaps if their eyes hadn't locked with one another, causing an odd spark to surface. Perhaps if she instead killed him instead of letting him slide by; maybe he should have tried instead. Almost any follower of Shao Kahn should meet their end, given the chances of them not turning to good like Kitana and Jade had.

But...the heart wants what the heart wants, right? And Kung Lao's yearned for Skarlet, as hers' did for his.

Their company was almost silently enjoyed in a dim lit cave located in the purple wasteland located close to the Living Forest, yet hidden well from sight. With only tiny rays of dulled moonlight kissing the cold stone floor, it made it hard to see, but they didn't need to. There was no need for light as long as they knew where each other were. Both were sitting on the floor near the back against the cold, rocky wall, where thin rays crept their way inside from the scattered holes above. Dripping further in echoed continuously seconds in between each little splash.

_Drip.......drip.......drip..._

An annoying little sound yet it was so easy to drone it out. There was no use paying mind to the ambiances of this bare, dry grotto.

Though quite humid, there was a chill this cave would give off, enough to give off an itty bitty shiver whenever it happened to hit the monk's warm flesh. Skarlet had remained completely unfazed, as she sat nuzzled against Kung Lao's frame with the side of her head pressed to his left collarbone. To her, his body was warm-- warm with coursing blood. No wonder she was so drawn to him, but she's had yet to try and take from him. The thought hasn't crossed her mind...as much as she believed it would. Her hand was nested front and center upon his pec, a private audience for her lover's glorious heartbeat. It had calmed recently but has yet to fully cease from the excitement of just being with her. Hers' matched his, and he felt it just as well from his strong arms wrapped around her pale, lithe body.

With his hat resting on the ground beside him along with her mask and his chin strap, Kung Lao was free to rest his ebony head on the top of Skarlet's. His lips, his left cheek, left jawline, and part of his neck had been previously peppered with kiss marks, courtesy of the blood mage's ruby red lips, now slightly smeared. These marks were a symbol of her affections, her desire, and he took those kisses with pride. As for her, she was graced with his heated touch. One palm caressed her body in slow, steady, yet lazy circles.

At times, fingers would slip through or behind red and black locks. With her head wear off, he was blessed with the sight of her beautiful, soft as silk hair, where only he was allowed to rest his head upon, to tangle his fingers in, breathing in her intoxicating scent. His other arm was loosely secured around her, yet his fingers would curl every once in a while to give her the extra touch that he knew she craved. He wasn't going to admit it of course, but her glorious locks put his to shame...and boy, did just thinking it leave a bad taste in his mouth.

To stay like this forever...oh, if only, but for now, this moment between them will last, and last longer than their previous interactions. Looking back on it, when they-- no, when he first saw her, who would have thought it would lead to this?  


* * *

 

"It is as Master Bo' Rai Cho said, the Shaolin masters are aboard that ship." Crouched behind old boxes and barrels, Kung Lao spoke in a low enough tone for Liu Kang and Raiden to hear alone.

The Wu Shi had fell to a sudden Tarkatan attack-- a brazen one ordered by Shao Kahn, leaving many monks massacred or captured... Though the attack was fended, too much damage had been done due to the unfortunate event. Filled with raging fury and a need for vengeance, Kung Lao would join Raiden and Liu Kang to save their shaolin masters. With Bo' Rai Cho's guidance, their search took them to the kove, harboring one docked ship while the pier crawled with Baraka and his familiars, sided with D'Vorah. Anger could jab at Kung Lao, but it's rare for it to become so personal. His blood boiled just watching the scene of Baraka's forces forcing the monks onto the docked boat.

"Bo' Rai Cho said two ships," Liu Kang remembered with brows knitting just a tad.

"The other has disembarked," Raiden replied. "We need to determine their destination."

"They will talk. I will see to it." Kung Lao had the right to threaten, his promise was rash, and Liu Kang took note of it. The chosen one knew well what the younger Shaolin could get like, and it may just be a matter of time until he decides to jump the Tarkatans suddenly. That could jeopardize the mission.

"No extraordinary means, Kung Lao," he lightly scolded a hidden warning.

"They raided the Wu Shi Academy, KILLED Master Wen!" The hat man snapped briefly, causing Raiden to turn face to the mortal.

"Even with Tarkatans, there are boundaries we do not cross." Another set of words to tone Kung Lao's anger. Impatient enough with his blood running hot, he wished that the thunder god wasn't right. A small defeated look in his eyes, the monk gives a light nod of unwilled understanding, and a simple 'Yes, Lord Raiden', before he turns his head back towards the pier.

As Liu Kang and Raiden spoke, Kung Lao's eyes had scanned the area as if making sure none of the other Shaolin were in more life threatening danger. Brown irises darted from the pier, to the Tarkatans leading the monks, to the boat, and-- his brows raise upon something peculiar: red hair? None of the monks he's seen around the area had hair. Was Baraka hiding another stowaway? He broke contact from where the unknown figure was to turn face to Raiden, upon hearing about Shao Kahn.  
"Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung. He will beat Shao Kahn," he spoke in confidence before his head turns back to where he saw the figure, but to his surprise.

 _'Gone...?'_ Eyes slit curiously with a cautious feel creeping into his being.

"In good time, Kung Lao," Raiden stated while rising with Liu Kang. "First, we must save the Shaolin." The hat wielder rose and began to quickly sneak with his comrades. The monks were the first thing on his own mind but who was the red headed being on the boat? Did Liu Kang or Raiden ever take notice like he did? Again, the monks were a priority; they must be saved at any cost.  


* * *

 

Kombat ensued the moment the trio came upon the scene. Neither of the Tarkatans, Baraka or D'Vorah were a match for the power of the Shaolin, and Kung Lao could stand victorious and content all at once with the monks saved. As he and Liu Kang approached Raiden, a grin spreads across his features.

"They were not so vexing. All sneers and growls," he told the god.

"Let us free those aboard this vessel, then you will find the second ship."

"Where will you go, Lord Raiden?" Kung Lao inquired.

"The tournament begins soon. Join me as soon as you are able," was the electric mentor's reply as he soon lead the way up towards the ship.

"We will succeed, Lord Raiden," Liu Kang affirmed, and of that, Raiden was certain. He knew he could count on them, the two men he helped to train, to raise; like precious sons they were. Crossing up the ramp and upon deck, Kung Lao's head was the first to turn to the location where he remembered the red haired being was located; what he caught was quite horrific, causing him to freeze

"No!" He exclaimed in horror. His companions looked over to find Kung Lao bent down next to pale, lifeless corpses of two poor monks, faces stained with blood. The hat man's fingers fold to form tight fists, causing them to tremor even as he heard footsteps coming in close. A hand grips his shoulder firmly yet surely.

"We shall fully avenge the deaths of our Shaolin brethren once we rescue the ones who have yet to be saved." It was Liu Kang, somberly speaking calm enough to try and cool his friend's ire. Lao turns his head away and exhales deeply before managing to find it in himself to relax. "For now, we must focus on those who need us at this very moment..."  
He was about to tell him about that person; was this their doing? Kung Lao lowers his head and growls under his breath. If that being he spotted did this...

It was hard to take in but the dragon warrior was given a nod and a single sigh as a response. Liu releases Lao's shoulder and starts his way to the now open cellar underneath the deck. About to get to his feet to join them, he soon looks to the men and felt a bow was first in order, to wish them a safe journey to the afterlife...  
'Whomever it was...they will face my fury...'

* * *

 

"Kung Lao...?"

A soft, sweet, yet sultry like tone caused a quiet hum to rumble in the Shaolin's throat, eyes opening to finds his chest without pressure. Instead, her hand was now stroking the side of his face. Leisurely, he raises his head and ceases from rubbing her back to plainly plant it in place. It was her turn to give a hum, a hushed but pleasant one. Her head was given access to raise, and at last, brown and red rust meet.

"Attempting to sleep? In my presence?" Skarlet runs fingertips down his cheek and soon folds her digits, excluding her index, which lays a soft poke upon the tip of his chin and stays momentarily. "You look so defenseless. Had I let you rest longer, I would have gladly satiated my hunger." A threat but instead of offense, Kung Lao airily chuckles while taking her hand in his.  
"We both know you wouldn't do that," he informed, bringing the back of her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "My blood is out of your hunger's league."

"Speaking like that only makes it more tempting." She purred, removing her hand from his hold only to cup his face with both. "It's hard to contain myself when your blood runs hot..." Leaning in, her lips press against his. His heart had settled while he was thinking to himself but the blood mage had these way to make it race. One simple kiss was enough to make him feel he was on fire, hotter than Scorpion's hellfire. It's enough to send him in a quiet frenzy, make him greedy for more and ready to brag about how lucky she should be to even make contact with the lips of the Great Kung Lao. He felt just as lucky; her's were so plump and soft, contrast to the words she would normally speak with them. Once the kiss broke, it made an light, audible smooch sound effect, its reverberation ephemeral. His face was warm and flushed just slight, and heart was pounding.

"That's because you are the one who makes it pump the way it does," he told her. "What is a succubus without that power?"

She only chuckles lowly, and soon she was met with his lips against hers'. Her position shifts for better maneuvering and comfort, while Kung Lao begins shifting his legs so they were down on the ground and bending to cross. Skarlet would find herself being lifted and settled on his crossed legs. His kiss was just as glorious; though he wasn't the first man she's been with on an intimate level, he didn't make her feel like Shao Kahn's assassin, or an "evil" blood mage. He made her feel like a woman-- a plain woman in love. Once the kiss breaks, their eyes meet once again. "Lying only makes you look more guilty," she told him while running her hands down from his face. Her left arm slinks around behind him while her right hand is placed back upon his chest, where she could resume the pleasing feel of his heartbeat.

"Was something on your mind? Do you feel we will be found out?" Questions like that were going to be common, he was sure, but Kung Lao was confident that if anyone found out about their relationship, they would surely disapprove and attempt to chase her off, maybe even kill her. The thought of Skarlet dying before him made him frown, causing the blood mage to make the same gesture in turn. "For a fighting monk, I figured you would fight for your love for me..."

"Of course I would," he replied, properly bringing his arms around her. "I would hate to lose you so soon, or ever. But that's not what I was thinking of; I was thinking of when I first saw you, hiding away on that boat like no one could see you." He earned a light giggle from her, and a smirk blesses her features.

"You and Liu Kang should have kept out of our business with the monks," she told him, and expected him to scold her. Kung Lao was still upset with the whole ordeal, but with a love like this...he was a fool. A damned fool. It was his turn to chuckle.

"Those monks were our brethren and still are, even as I sit with you close to me, holding and kissing you until my blood boils over for you-- to make you happy. If not for that moment, we wouldn't be here, right?"

"Yet I was the one who held those monks hostage on the sailing ship," she reminded him in a low tone. "From the start of then to now, you had plenty of chances to kill me, and yet you chose to stay your hand."

Again, he was a fool, but even when the emotions they hold are nothing more than shameful taboo between an Earthrealm monk and one of Shao Kahn's deadliest assassins, then who was he to judge where he stood? He could be the foolish protector.

"I was unwise, but here I am with you. I will not forget the monks, but I will not give you up as long as you'll continue to have me."

He was sweet, too sweet, but she know how much it hurt him to be with her. Skarlet knew it must of hurt him, and she would be lying if she wasn't at least concerned in the slightest. If being a monk meant so much to him, then why attempt to jeopardize his very life's sake to be with someone like her? One day, she will realize she's made a mistake, falling for him like this, just as he will in turn. She couldn't respond, but his words made her feel so warm. How could a sentence like that make her feel this way?

Maybe, she should have killed him...but damn, was she glad she didn't. He fought back, just as she did, and now look where they were.  
Skarlet shifts her body enough, bringing her left arm back around and inward against her body to give herself the access to rest her head upon his shoulder, using the tips of her right hand's fingers to unhurriedly trace at the designs on the front part of his clothing. "What do you remember of our first meeting, face to face?"

A small step back to what they were preciously talking about; it caused Kung Lao to give a soft yet hearty chuckle. "I tried to kill you."  
"How determined you were to save your friends."


End file.
